


To hold you when the sky falls down/ 执手倚看天倾覆

by clairelight



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: Harvey大半夜出现在Mike家门口，声称他们有个十万火急的案子需要立即处理。Mike没过多久就发现事情有些不对劲。





	To hold you when the sky falls down/ 执手倚看天倾覆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To hold you when the sky falls down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430676) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



> words:3400+
> 
> 英文标题 to hold you when the sky falls down 来自Ashes Remain 'Right Here'

“Harvey，搞毛？”Mike一打开门就冲着对方嘟囔着。

因为被突然叫醒，Mike的视线还有些模糊，但他依然毫无阻碍的分辨出站在他面前的是Harvey，梳着整齐的大背头，一身崭新的西装，如果不是带着表的话，Mike都会以为现在已经是早上8点，而不是该死的凌晨1点了。

“我以为你已经不是晚上10点就上床的高中生了，”Harvey说，脸上挂着一个欠扁的微笑，大摇大摆走进Mike公寓的样子就像他才是正主似的。

“我没有，”Mike皱了皱眉，双手抄在胸前，“我在沙发上睡着了因为我每天都在无休止的干活而我的老板是个没有心的工作狂。”

“我就当你在恭维我了，”Harvey洋洋宣布，晃悠着又摸了摸Mike昨夜放在沙发桌上的披萨盒子，露出一个嫌弃的表情，然后才决定把注意力转回Mike身上，后者还在眼巴巴的等着Harvey对他大半夜的登堂入室给出一个合理的解释。

“换衣服，我们有工作要干，”Harvey又发声了，一脸“还愣在那里干什么”的表情。

Mike瞪大了眼睛，“现在是半夜！”

“当我还是助理的时候，我每天工作-”Harvey开始了，而Mike翻了一个白眼。

“一百个小时，是的我知道，”Mike打断他。

“说得没错。所以，现在，别自抱自泣了，快去换衣服。”

Mike猜测再辩无用，他只能期待Harvey手里那个火烧屁股的案子不会占用他一整晚的时间，因为他近几天都没怎么睡觉，不敢保证在又熬一个通宵后他能撑过接下来的那个白天。

他迅速换好了衣服-而Harvey，当然不会放过对他起皱西装嗤之以鼻的机会，但现在是他妈的半夜，Mike才没有心情去打理它们-而在Mike洗完脸后，他的视线终于清明了。然后他注意到了Harvey充血的眼睛。

“你看上去也应该好好睡上一觉，而不是在凌晨1点叫人起床，”Mike说。他不敢说他对自己老板的作息一清二楚，但他敢肯定Harvey的工作时长要少于助理。可显然的，Harvey在Mike看不见的地方依然忙碌着。或者就是他因为什么原因而失眠了。

“我好的很。”Harvey迅速回答道，背对着Mike,“走吧。”

事实证明这个案子就是他们原本计划第二天白天要做的那个，当纽约市喧嚣起来，天光大亮的那种白天。那为什么Harvey要在该死的大半夜就开始工作？

没错，Beth Wilson和她的公司是每年都会给律所带来上百万的收益，但她的案子真的没那么着急，至少完全没必要去抢占夜里的那几个小时。

可是Harvey，看上去已经完全沉浸在案子里了，对待它就像在对待什么生死攸关的大事。

Harvey处理他的每个案子从来都非常认真：他总是提供最好的方案给客户并且极其在乎输赢。但即便如此，Mike也从未见过Harvey对一个如此简单的案子这么的专注。就只是需要找到一个在庭上交锋时能立得住脚的论点，更别说他们的对手根本不值得一提。这是那种Harvey会交给Mike办理的案子，知道他独自一人也能解决得漂亮。

而现在，他看上去简直努力过了头。

Mike决定随他去，和Harvey继续合作着这个案子，相信这古怪行为的背后一定有什么原因。也许是Wilson女士威胁说如果他们不尽快解决就会炒掉他们，也有可能是Jessica的要求，不然就是Harvey和对方律师有什么过节-虽然Mike觉得不大可能。

他们就这样在Harvey的办公室坐了半个多小时，直到Mike发现Harvey盯着文件的某一页看了过久的时间。

“有什么问题吗？”Mike迅速发问道，希望Harvey找到了他们想要的，这样两人就都可以回去睡觉了。

Harvey并没有被他的声音吓得跳起来，但Mike看得出他惊了一下。Harvey抬头给了Mike一个困惑的表情，眼神在房间里四处游走，仿佛在寻找答案似的。

“哦-不，”最终他回答道，“不，没什么问题。”

然后他翻了一页，又迅速的低下头埋回文件里。

Mike皱起了眉：这太不像Harvey了。Mike也许可以理解他突然对一个愚蠢的案子心血来潮，但大半夜的把别人叫起来然后自己心思飘忽到不知道哪里去了，这不是Harvey的风格。也许是因为太疲倦了，可是第一，Mike都还能支撑，基本上；第二，Harvey以前在面对压力和劳累时，也依然可以高度集中注意力。

Mike停下手中的工作，开始时不时的观察Harvey，然后又一次的，Harvey两眼放空盯着手里文件，一个字也没看进去。

出问题了，一定是什么出问题了。

Mike合上腿上的文件夹，再观察了Harvey几秒钟后，出声唤了他的名字。然后同样的，Harvey再一次被他的声音惊得一颤。

“发生什么了？”Mikes直接发问道。Harvey不喜欢别人打探他的私生活，所以不管怎么问Harvey都会不高兴，不如上直球干净利落。

“发生案子了，”Harvey回答。

“少拿那套来唬弄我，你根本就没在看文件，”Mike指出，双手抄在胸前，直视着Harvey的眼睛，“怎么回事？我们为什么在这儿？”

“因为工作，”Harvey坚持说道。让Mike不得不承认的一点是：Harvey是个很擅长说谎的人。Mike从他那找不到丝毫线索，言语里没有透露半分，说话的时候会看着Mike的眼睛，肢体语言也显得真挚而坦诚。可是Mike不是傻瓜。事实胜于雄辩，一定有什么出问题了。另外还有，虽然这只是推测，那就是Harvey依然充着血的眼睛，看上去空荡荡的，像是他害怕极了，又不知道该怎么办才好。

“Harvey。”

沉默稀疏而厚重地弥漫在两人之间，而Mike决定不去打破它。事实上Harvey停止了替自己圆谎是件好事，也许他会愿意说出真相。

Harvey揉了揉脸，把它藏在宽厚的手掌后面，哀颓的弯下腰，手肘撑在膝盖上。

“我很抱歉，我不该吵醒你的，”Harvey最终开口道。

Mike本想开几个玩笑，说大恶人Harvey Specter居然也会道歉，可是对方苍白微弱的嗓音，透着彻骨的疲惫，那些想法也就瞬间不见了。

“没关系的，”Mike安慰他，“我只是想知道为什么。”

Harvey用手捂着嘴，他现在看着Mike的眼睛了，而-那是眼泪吗？Harvey并没有哭，可是他的眼睛，他的表情，他的身体细密的颤抖着。到底发生什么了？

“我弟弟他，旧病复发了，”Harvey声音传到Mike耳里微如蚊蚋，“癌症。我-嗯-我还在-在法学院时就发现了。然后…”Harvey停了下来，深呼吸了一口气，揉着额头，像是在搜肠刮肚寻找正确的词句，“几个月前他复发了，然后没人告诉我。他…他-”

Mike不需要听完。他看着Harvey奋力挣扎着不让眼泪掉下来，他感到自己眼前模糊了。通常情况下他总是谨慎着不让自己越界，可他现在唯一能想到的就是Harvey的痛苦，和前不久他失去了奶奶，小时候失去父母时的一样，那能把人给生吞了。以及随之而来的窒息般的孤独感，他明白了为什么Harvey来找他。而害怕被拒绝的而不敢靠近的理智也不能阻止他想替Harvey剥离那种痛苦，哪怕一点也好。 

Mike走了过去，小心的把手绕上Harvey的肩膀。他留给了Harvey足够的时间和空间，以防他想独自呆着。可是Harvey轻轻靠了过来，接受了他的安慰，Mike忍不住抬起另一支手臂，温柔的把Harvey拉进怀里，让他把下巴倚在自己肩膀上。

“我很抱歉，”他说，即使他知道这句话有多么虚弱无力，可他就是无法不告诉他。

Harvey没有回答。等他再次开口的时候，声音变得支离破碎，“我都不知道…”

Mike不知道该说什么，所以他只能收紧怀抱，拍抚着安慰他。

Mike知道那种因为害怕深爱的人会在睡梦中过世的而日夜不安的煎熬，可他从未体验过这种，等人都走了才得知对方其实已经病了很久，并且从头到尾都不愿对自己透露一个字。这是不对的，Mike忍不住想着。Harvey有权利知道这些，他有权利的。

他很清楚的意识到即使Harvey事先知道，他依然会在此时此刻悲痛欲绝，可是至少不会有那句，带着碾碎的骨血和愧疚的，我都不知道，仿佛这一切都是他的错。

“我也没来得及说再见，”Mike轻轻说着，这是他唯一能帮助Harvey的地方了，告诉他是的我明白。

艰难的几秒钟后，Harvey发出一声颤抖的呼吸，Mike感觉肩上的下巴绷紧了。

“我在这儿，”Mike小声说着，“一切都会好起来的。别担心，我在这儿呢。”

Mike不愿意做那个首先松手的人，所幸在过了不知多久以后，Harvey决定振作起来，不然他们可能一整夜都要在那张沙发上度过了。

Harvey挺直了肩膀，眼神低低惶惶的，闪着水光，强迫自己吞下涌上的哽咽，试图平静下来。而Mike想再次张开双臂拥抱他，替他挡去那些痛苦不公。

“我帮你叫辆出租车，”Harvey说，抬起头来时情绪基本已经稳定了，即使片刻前他还在落泪的边缘。

“我们叫辆出租车，然后去你家，”Mike大胆的纠正他。他基本上就是在自己邀请自己去Harvey家，但是Harvey既然在最开始的时候来找了他，就意味着他并不想一个人，而Mike也不可能就这样当作什么都没发生似的回家。

“我们可以看电影，或者干点别的。”

“我不需要别人照顾，Mike，”Harvey说，可是语气里的那种色厉内荏一下就被识破了，Harvey不可能真的想要他走的。

“可是我需要一点你的苏格兰威士忌，”Mike宣布，双手在衣服上拍了拍然后站起来，笑得一脸温柔而诚恳的模样，“来吧，我相信Wilson女士的公司一时半会儿还丢不了。”

“你好像忘记了我们之中谁才是老板，”Harvey边说边也站了起来，可是他的嘴角在笑，这让Mike莫名对自己感到非常骄傲，“别以为这样你明天上班就能迟到。”

第二天早上，Mike在差20分钟11点时醒来，他的脚翘在沙发前的咖啡桌上，而Harvey还在他身边熟睡着。他的头靠着Mike的肩膀，一手搭在Mike的大腿，而Mike的胳膊紧紧环绕在Harvey的肩膀上。

-end-


End file.
